terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Augustus McCrae
Description/Summary Augustus McCrae stands 6'2" without his boots, and weighs in just under 200lbs without his gear, making him a firm contender in a brawl or fistfight. His most distinguishing feature is his dusty old leather cowboy hat he wears constantly. He wears a modified IBA/OTV vest under a brown leather duster that hangs to his knees; covered with an assortment of gear that he's either made or modified all on his own. He wears two slings on opposite sides of his neck at most times, one being a small satchel; and the other is a battered turtle-shell canteen wrapped in singular strips of leather that gives it a rather neat look, while also protecting the shell from common wear and tear. On Gus's left hip, he wears his signature polished Raging Bull revolver with the butt facing forward; making it extremely easy to reach with his right hand for a smooth cross-draw. In the field, he will often carry some kind of plasma LMG like a Firefly, or an M62A1, the automatic fire appealing to his style of combat. The story Born on August 3rd, 2002, his name was primarily influenced by the month he was born in, due to his mother's rough, if not completely blank personality in the monthes of his birth, and several more monthes afterwards until she passed on April 17th; when Augustus was barely 9 monthes old. After this, Brian McCrae(His Father) promptly re-married. This was not for other, domestic matters, but rather for Augustus to have a mother for his younger years. But this did not go as planned, as Augustus had a brother two years later, John McCrae, and a year after that, Jack McCrae. The trio grew up in Central Montana, away from any of the major cities, and in cool, humid forests where all three naturally grew to be strong men, all capable of large amounts of stamina, without adrenaline. The McCrae family was a part of a tribe or cult that were rather nomadic; always moving and always resourceful of the land, but not completely invulnerable to SkyNET or the rest of the country. While the humid climate and trees hid them from HKA's, and drone's having no particular interest in the forest; there are still quite a few incidents where SkyNET has caught a glimpse of them and sent a drone in to check up on things. This led to the formation of the 32nd scouts; often considered Montana's form of Texas Rangers, they were mounted on horseback and because of their speedy response to any problems, they were nicknamed the Thirty-Second scouts. They were also a training program for the younger members of the tribe, where they would learn to shoot a gun, how to strip it, put it back together, and various other things. The main 5-6 members of the 32nd scouts were picked due to their strong abilities in certain fields, and these now aged men usually take in an apprentice to teach them, and then send them off to wherever they wish. When Augustus turned 17, he was chosen by the oddest of them all, who claimed he teached something specific, but would never tell what that was. It took Gus almost 3 years to master and understand what he was teaching, and even today Gus will not reveal what he was taught. But this was not the end of his training. He was reccommended by his teacher to learn more along the lines of combat, which is what Augustus did for the next 5-6 years. In these years, he learned mostly everything that could be crammed into his head in that timespan. He did not MASTER any of these skills, but he gained an equal knowledge on them all that is quite rare to have the time for, even in peaceful Montana. About 3 years into his second period of training, John, his brother, got ambitious after his combat training. He decided he would head into Southern Oregon, where rumors said there was fighting of all sorts. Augustus told him about the upsides to continuing his education, but John refused, and went off on his own, although almost dragging Jack(Gus's youngest sibling) along with him. This is where Augustus also convinced Jack to continue his education, as he did. Gus and Jack continued their education, Jack following almost the same path as Augustus in terms of training. They went through their rounds of all the other 32nd members, and eventually Augustus came to the point where he started to learn about vehicular mechanics. He learned how to get them working after having bombs dropped on them, and how to make them shine as if it never happened. In this point of Augustus's travels, he came across a 1987 Harley Softail, parked in an old garage where it suffered no more than a few scratches from where it fell onto the ground, and some dulling of chrome and paint where the sun beat down on it. Gus didn't worry so much about anesthetics, but found the bike to be a peaceful time-spending activity to work on. He even went as far as to take the bike apart altogether and put it back together; just for fun. John went off the grid for almost four years after his initial disappearance, before appearing back in Montana for a month or so. He told of his most recent home; a Tech-Comm bunker in southern L.A. He told of the massive amounts of people leaving and coming back everyday, and how they are on the frontline; yet with no worry of being wiped out due to the massive amount of firepower in the bunker. He said, "There is no way I would stay here simply because it's 'Safer'. That bunker is just as safe, yet I still have the opportunity for adventure and combat". It was on these grounds that he never returned to Montana after the visit; and nobody worried about him. A year later, Augustus decided he had learned everything about combat that could be learned without going into any major combat. As he finished up with his mentors, his education also finished. He was invited into the 32nd scouts as an official member, but he refused, saying; "I think I've taken up enough space in this territory. It's time I went for a ride down south, to see what I can see". He gathered up his gear, food, and pooled his gasoline for the long trip(which wasn't hard to come by, since the group used horses for transport, and never needed gasoline). At the time, he owned a .56 rebored Spencer repeating rifle that he found in the basement of an old house he salvaged. His father had actually seen active combat not long after Augustus had been born, and had often went east for scavenges and recons, and disapproved of the 'primitive' rifle(which would actually knock a T-600 down with a well-placed shot), and gave him his own 50 watt Firefly PPR. Augustus also made some final arrangements with Jack, which consisted of Jack continuing his education until he'd gotten as far as Gus, in which he would join the 32nd Scouts to keep order in the camp; which was severely lacking younger members to defend the camp while the 32nd patrolled. Jack did not deny this, nor fight it. He enjoyed Montana, and thought there was nothing more than what was here. He had his family, and his lover here, and he did not plan on leaving, even before Augustus made him promise he would stay. Gus, at last, finished his packing, and found no reason to hold up now. He used an old WW2 map to chart his approximate path from Montana Territory down to southern California, avoiding the Northern part of Cali because of rumors of SkyNET activity. His general target was to meet up with John in Southern L.A. Surprisingly, Augustus traversed this entire path and terrain on his trusty motorbike(which he still owns), and he has never stopped telling tales on how he did it. The bike got damaged and bent throughout it's travels, but it still runs, and is just as reliable as ever. Never once has it failed to start on command, and has refused to run out of gasoline unless it was purposely being made to run out(which was an often case, due to bad fuel found in his journey). And with extreme luck, he did not have to openly engage any SkyNET during the trip, although there were close-calls where he almost drove right into a wandering drone, or maybe almost didn't take cover fast enough when he crested a hill and saw an HK. Augustus McCrae arrived at Tech-Comm not 3 monthes after setting out from Montana, and this would have been a celebrated feat, had he not been hit with a wave of bad news. John McCrae, his brother, had not only died, but he had taken his own life, after being kicked out of Tech-Comm; not even 5 hours after being enlisted. This is about the point where Augustus had the very thought of hopelessness. He couldn't simply head back home, nor could he keep going. He was taken into the bunker, where he rested for about a week. He then decided he liked life in the bunker. Everyone was armed, and everyone was banded together; yet nobody was to blame if someone got killed. So he decided to stay; and eventually join up with Tech-Comm, just as John did. Now, in late 2032, he found himself missing a leg, having been blown apart by a .50 BMG round from an unknown source as he was riding his Softail through a valley in eastern California. In the same incident, and with the same bullet, the engine on the motorcycle was also destroyed beyond any repair. Following the loss of his leg, and the disbanding of Ghost Squadron, he would spend the next three or four months going through physical and mental rehabilitation. He had resigned from his Lance Corporal Position in Echo, and had generally become quite unstable. A few instances where he had actually killed men, or mortally wounded them. He would find that most of his life was ruined here, yet he had no wheres else to go, not even home, for he could not look his parents in the eye and tell them that John was dead, or that he himself had become a cold-blooded killer. However, he eventually came to see(thanks to the help of his friends) that he was needed, and could not keep up his current lifestyle, that at the time would consist of booze, bullets, and bedtime. He would slowly grow back into his soldier lifestyle, stemming from his current position as a quartermaster out into active combat again. At first, Augustus thought that it would be impossible to do what he did before, but after nearly three months of active combat again, he eventually found the old groove. Where he would usually step over, he would instead crawl over. Maybe he was no longer as effective or efficient, but he was at least still there to help when he was needed, especially when Tech-Comm lacks numbers. He eventually earned his Lance Corporal position back, and the much needed support of his fellow soldiers. As of 2033, he is a Corporal in Ghost Squadron, point-man for Fireteam 1. 'Forum-Based Stories' The devil himself called, he wants his steed back. High Skys and Hellish Heavens. Nunca Olvida, Amigo. The day the shepards lost their way. In a world like this, there ain't much to hope for. Drunk, Dry, and Lonesome. Pride, Pain, and Prowess. Revenge, Redemption, and Retribution. Category:Characters Category:Characters in TechCom Category:Characters in Yankee